A Girl's Knight Out
by annependragon
Summary: Post movie at the fort. A some time between Vanora and Guinevere


Ficlet: A Girl's Knight Out

Author: annependragon

Rating: PG to PG13(imagery)

Summary: Post Movieverse. You'll see Enjoy

**Summary:** the morning after and its adventures

**Disclaimer:** Arthur and his knights belong to history, latest movies version by Jerry Bruckheimer. No profit made on this fic on any other, do it as relaxation therapy.

As dawn was breaking over the hills outside the fortress, Guinevere crept slowly from bed as not to disturb Arthur after his evening with his knights. She quickly and quietly changes into her dress and redoes her braid. Creeping towards the door, she slowly opens it ever so slightly just enough for her to slip out of his quarters. Once outside the quarters, she slowly closes the door. Turning around Guinevere almost bump into Vanora in the hallway. " Don't scare me like that."

Vanora giggles then is a hushed voice says, " Come they will not wake for hours as much as they consumed last eve. Come the dressmaker has is ready to fit you with a dress to make them all wish they were marrying you, well all but Bors."

While inside Arthur's quarters, he raises his head over so slightly off the pillow, pulls up the extra covers and burrows back into the warmth of the bed itself.

As Guinevere and Vanora walk down the corridor past the knights quarters they giggle about all the snoring coming from the four quarters.

"They will probably sleep til the noon hour.. After all the excitement and ale that been consumed."

They stop in front of the last door on the corridor, Guinevere gives Vanora a questioning look, " Now what knight or commander for that reason would think to look in here for a bride being fitted for her wedding dress. Now get in before we are seen."

The two women quickly vanish into the recesses of the room. But not without being seen by one of the knights. He quickly closes the door as not to alarm the women of his presence or knowledge of where they are going to be hiding.

Hours later, Arthur and his knight are seating in the tavern nursing their hangover from the ale the night before. Several times now, Bors has yelled at everyone else in the tavern to keep the noise down. Not that it actually helped the situation. Arthur included was groaning at every loud noise and tankard drop to the tables. Arthur sits with his back to the wall sitting astride the bench at the table, with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Lucan enters the taverns sees Arthur and walks over to him, gently pulling on Arthur's sleeve, " Arthur, would you like something to eat ? Guinevere had asked me to check you after you had risen."

Gently tilting his head back from the wall while not opening his eyes until he absolutely had to, Arthur looks at Lucan with a perplexed look on his face, " And pray tell when did my bride to be, ask this of you?"

With a blush on his cheeks Lucan answered Arthur " At the first candle-mark after the dawn. The Lady Guinevere and Vanora were on the way to break their fast and to oversee the preparation for the wedding."

Meanwhile in the last chamber on the knights corridor, Guinevere stands on a small stool, with different fabrics and materials draped over her. Vanora is standing near the fire with a tankard of wine in here hand as the seamstress takes measurements for the dress. Holding out her arms for yet more measurement, Guinevere sighs then says to Vanora, " How much of this do I have to endure?"

Picking up another tankard from the table near the fire and taking it over to Guinevere," Here wine from Arthur private stock. Not that stuff we serve in the tavern mind you. Much better."

Smiling Guinevere accepts it, then takes slip of it, " Now where did this come from again?"

Vanora just giggles

"Its far too good to share with the knights, would go well at the wedding for the toast and blessing , don't you agree?"

" I believe you are right, it would be perfect for that. Now lets get you out of all that cloth. We need to get to the kitchen and check on the cook for what is to be served at the wedding feast."

As they are preparing to leave the knight corridor, the voices of the knights and Arthur are floating to them on the air. Vanora grabs Guinevere by the wrist and leads her down a darkened corridor.

"I could have sworn that I just heard Vanora's voice. But I don't see her."

Grinning with a gleam in his eye, " I may know where Vanora and Guinevere have secreted themselves away for the day."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Arthur exchanges looks with Bors who has grabbed Gawain by the shirt pulling him closer to Bors. " Enough Bors, where did you see them go, Gawain or I'll let Bors cut all you lovely locks off."

"OK, OK, I'll tell you the last door on the left." Bors, Arthur and Galahad all exchange a look.

With a nod of his head, Arthur sends Galahad to check it out, after he was opened the door all of them are behind him. " Well if they were here they are not now. Any more bright ideas, Gawain." Entering the rooms the knights and their commander look around looking around for any clues.

Picking up a tankard to sniff the contents, " Gods, this is that stuff you drink, Arthur." Making a face Galahad puts the tankard back down on the table. Shaking his head at Galahad's comment about the wine.

Arthur heads for the door followed by the knights, all smell the wafting smells of the evening meal. Turning to each other they say in unison, " The kitchen"

Guinevere just leans again one of the many counters, watching Vanora talk to the cook about the feast. Taking a piece of a pulled section of pork that had just come out of the pit from cooking. Not truly realizing that she was this hungry," Vanora, would some roast pig would be a good addition to the feast would it not?"

Stopping what she had been saying to, " Excellent idea, Guinevere. Two pigs should do, along with some deer and fowl, that the knights can go and hunt for those, themselves. If you should see Arthur, Bors, Gawain and Galahad tell them they need to hunting for the wedding festivities."

On her walk over to Guinevere, Vanora grabs a plate and some cheese, bread and some of the pulled pork that was in front of Guinevere. Whispering to Guinevere, " I am sure they are heading this way by now, lets head up to the battlement its past time we enjoy some food and just sit and talk for a while, grab the pitcher and tankard would you?"

Vanora and Guinevere are half way up the battlement steps when Arthur and the knights enter the kitchen. "Gods, where are those women?"

"Bors, calm down get something to eat from the table. I'll go and talk to the cook." Arthur walks over starts talking with the cook who starts telling him of all the grand plans for the feast. Arthur is trying to hide a look of admiration from crossing his face to all that Vanora and Guinevere seem to have accomplished so far in just a half days time. Trying to seem like he really listening to the cook his nods his head once in a while. But when the cook mentions hunting for deer and fowl, Arthur turns to the knights grins and turns back to the cook.

Galahad, Bors and Gawain was munching on some of the pulled pork with tankards of ale in front for them, for the life of him Arthur does not wish to consume any of the ale anytime soon. Walking over the his knights with a tankard of water in his hand, Arthur also takes some pieces of the pulled pork, gesturing for the knights to follow his out into the hallway. " Lets head for the stables and go hunting, shall we?"

All the knights stop mid bite into their food, " Finish what you are eating, I'll meet you in to the stables." Arthur says as he grabs some of the pulled pork for himself, on his way out of the kitchen he also grabs some cheese and bread. As he walks under the battlement heading for the stables, he pauses hearing the quarry above on the battlement leaning against one of the pillars to listen in on their conversation.

Vanora and Guinevere sit on a blanket that one of the Gillies had brought them upon their emergence from the kitchen hallway. Both are sitting with their ankles crossed and their legs extended out leaning against the wall. " How much more are we going to be doing today?"

"Not much just wait for the men to ride out and then we can have a nice relaxing afternoon in the baths."

"Oh that sounds heavenly after being poked and stabbed by pins all morning long. We should be able to hear them coming soon."

" Mmm, so true. I'm actually surprised they have not found us by now. "

Both Vanora and Guinevere start giggles then say in unison, " nah" the start laughing again.

A grin comes to Arthur face as he works out a place to surprise Guinevere later, he quietly makes his way back into the hallway, meeting his knights about half way. In a hushed voice he explains his plan to Bors, Galahad and Gawain. After nodding that they understand, they head out of the hallway under the battlement. No voices are heard from the battlement, " Knight lets saddle up and go hunting that should bring us back after they sunset tonight and just in time for the evening meal."

" Ah a good hunt is in order after this last week, Whom ever brings down the smallest stag buy ale at the taverns tonight."

Arthur just groans, Galahad and Gawain start laughing. Arthur put his index finger to his lips and he walks loudly to the stables followed by the others.

" That was close. Let wait until the ride out to come down off the battlement."

"Agreed"

In the stables, as they are just finishing saddling their horses, Jols walks in, surprised that they are saddling up not knowing that they were going out, he walks up to Arthur. " Can I be of assistance at all, Arthur?"

Arthur pauses while tightening his girth, " Actually Jols there is something you can do for me. Vanora and Guinevere think they are out smarting us. They were up on the battlement outside the kitchen hallway. If you could make sure that in about two candle marks Guinevere is in the private heated pool in the baths, would you. I have a surprise for her. If you see them don't let them know that you know. We'll be back in just over a candle-mark, one of the villagers said they is a herd of deer out near the stream and plenty of fowl so it should not take us long to refill the stores for the festivities surrounding the wedding."

"Not a problem, Arthur. I'll send Ganis out with a wagon to collect the the quarry that all of you bring down. If it returns after you have actually return maybe they will not notice."

"Good man, Jols that just might work."

Galahad, Gawain and Bors are all waiting on their horses for Arthur to mount up. As he swings into the saddle. Jols hands them all their bows and full quivers of arrows.They all nod their thanks as they cue their mounts to canter out of the stables and out to the area they will be hunting.

Meanwhile, upon the battlement, Vanora and Guinevere are both just relaxing with their eyes closed leaning their heads against the wall as they knights ride out of the fortress.

Hours later, Vanora has just gotten out of one of the private heated pools in the baths at the fortress. Guinevere lays on one of the benches close to the water, just relaxing. " I''ll be back with some cool water, Guinevere."

" I'll be here"

After waiting several minutes, Guinevere decides to slip into the heated pool, taking a towel with her she lays in on the side as she descends the small stairs into the warmed waters. She dives and under the water and when she emerges a set of strong muscular legs are standing at the edge of the pool. Shrecking in surpirse, Guinevere finally look as the owner of the legs' face. Trying to grab the towel off the side of the pool, but she is not successful. Standing with her arms crossed across her chest to provide some cover, she says, " Arthur what are you doing back so soon, Jols had said you would not be back til after dark." Leaning down to grab up the towel that he had pushed out of her way with his foot, Arthur chuckles as he stays in the crouch position just out of her reach.

"After the chase you have put me through all day just staying out of my reach, I should just leave you to your bath and give you this towel?"

" Yes, that would be very nice of you at this moment at least."

" Well how about I join you in the heated bath instead." Not waiting for an answer, Arthur removes his leather trouser and slips into the water near Guinevere.

Pulling her into his embrace, she rest her head on his shoulder. " Well I guess this is a better way to send a night with my beloved knight than just sitting in the tavern or the hall. Its almost as nice as cuddling in bed with you."

Looking down into her gaze, " Is that what we did last night was called "Cuddling", huh?"

" Well its not everyday a girl gets swept off her feet by a knight on a white horse that is good, brave and just and all hers for the taking."


End file.
